MidNight Warfare
by SilenceCmdr
Summary: Set 4 years after Dusk Warfare, Dark Storm unleashes a war between the Gryphons and Equestria. Now with a war on their hooves the Princesses and the High Command send a small Task Force to hunt him down. AN: This story is based on MW3, I'm only posting this here due to copyright reasons on FIMfiction. Please read Dusk Warfare first to understand.
1. Introduction

**AN:** This story is based and inspired by COD MW3, Hunt for Makarov. It features essentially only OC's including my own and several others.

This was originally intended on being posted on , but due to copyright reasons, I'm posting this here. You will need to read the prequel before reading this: Dusk Warfare on

For more info about the world I've created, please visit my DeviatART page: Aeon-Silence

OC's belong to their respective owners and all MLP characters belong to HASBRO.

* * *

MidNight Warfare Introduction

4 years after the events of Dusk Warfare.

About half a year later after Dark Storm disappears, the PIIA discover that he has resurfaced in the Equestrian underworld, as a gun for hire for several criminal enterprises.

He soon becomes notorious for several different crimes, and gradually grows as a threat.

But then he suddenly disappears off the radar entirely, not the PIIA, not the MISS not the SSIIU are capable of finding him, at least not until their attention is turned towards the fledgling extremist rebels, that have been starting to take power.

The threat of civil war hangs in the air over Equestria, Celestia and Luna fear for what may come, they have succeeded in stabilizing their relations with Gryphons, temporarily, however the tensions are still there, and now with the threat of civil war within Equestria, Luna and Celestia fear that the Gryphons might take advantage of the situation.

So Celestia takes every measure to make sure Equestria is secure both inside and out.

Dark Storm eventually becomes a chief organizer and even the second in command of the extremist group. He master minds several attacks against Equestria on behalf of the group, such as bombing, assassinations, smuggling and robbing.

A year later, a civil war does break out and the extremist attempt a coup, however the attempt fails, and their leader is killed in action.

The group falls into chaos after being decapitated and defeated, Dark Storm uses his position and influence to seize control over a massive portion of the group, and holds his own personal vendetta against Equestria, and once again begins his acts of terror.

His influence spreads, and with the help of the extremists he takes control over multiple criminal organizations to help his cause. He even recruits from the Gryphon underworld, in order to gain a slight hoofhold in the Gryphon kingdom, several of the gryphons are disgruntled and displeased with their King and the current situation in their kingdom and with Equestria. Dark Storm also enlists diamond dogs and other creatures to help him, most of them mercenaries.

Two years later in present times Dark Storm has become a massive threat, after his attacks and acts of terrorism devastate Equestria. Also during this time the relations with the Gryphons have started getting tenser again.

Now everypony fears what the future may have install for them all, not knowing where to turn or what to do.

But as Dark Storm said when he left the Armed Forces: This was just the beginning!


	2. Chpt 1 So it begins

4 Years later

Celestia paced back and forth in her throne room, pondering over what would happen. There had been another attack by Dark Storm, this time it was the bombing of a park in Central Manehatten, resulting in the deaths of several ponies and many others injured.

Celestia sighed and stopped pacing and just gazed out of the window with a solemn look as the sun was about to set. The princess then looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 4 minutes to 5 in the evening, she had a meeting to attend with the High Command to discuss what should be done about Dark Storm.

In the past 4 years sense he had left the Army, Dark Storm had gone on a massive killing spree, his death toll now stood at almost a thousand, and all this as an eternal grudge and vendetta against Equestria for giving him no choice but to leave the armed forces.

Celestia began walking towards the door and left her throne room and began her walk to the meeting room.

The Sun Princess was in deep thought, thinking over what had happened over the past 4 years sense Dark Storm vanished, first he had turned to criminal, then later he had be recruited by an extremist rebel group, which had ultimately led to a civil war in Equestria, and ending with the defeat of the faction after a failed coup and the death of their leader. However just as things seemed to come together, they just fell apart again.

Dark Storm had succeeded in taking control over a large portion of the group and soon became no.1 on Equestria's most wanted list.

However Celestia was dragged out of her train of thoughts when she saw her sister; Princess Luna and Princess Moonlight's Song, Luna's student and adopted daughter, coming out from around a corner.

"Celestia!" Luna greeted in slight surprise, "Hello Luna, hello my dear Moonlight" Celestia greeted the two other princesses "Hello Aunt Celestia" replied Moonlight with a small smile.

Celestia gave her own small smile, yet she knew that they were just as concerned about what would happen as she was. Truth be told; everypony was worried for what the future would hold. With Dark Storms terror attacks and the tensions with the Gryphons, it was a very troubled and unruly time to live in.

"Well sister, shall we go? The meeting is about to start" Luna said breaking her sisters train of thoughts.

"Of course sister" Celestia replied with a nod, coming back from her thoughts. "This way" the ruler of Equestria said and resumed her walk down the hall which lead to the meeting chamber.

After a few minutes of the walk, they arrived at the meeting room. The sun princess opened the doors and stepped inside along with her fellow princesses, everypony else was already present, they all stood up and bowed to the three arriving princesses.

Celestia, Luna and Moonlight returned the bow, then walk towards the large round table to take their seats.

"Thank you all for attending" Said Celestia as she found her seat "You may all be seated" she finished as she sat down in between Luna and Cadance, with Moonlight sitting next to Luna.

Every other pony sat down at their respective seats.

"We are here to discuss what course of action should be taken in light of Dark Storm's most recent attack" Said Celestia with a clear authoritative voice, yet the discomfort and the fear was apparent in her undertone.

The Sun Princess let out a sigh but continued "As you all know, Dark Storm's latest attack was on Manehatten central park, 24 ponies died and many more were injured"

Ponies lowered or shook their heads with solemn expressions.

"This most recent attack along with increased tensions with the Gryphons has cause an awful lot of unrest and increased panic across Equestria." Celestia said with a voice weighed down by sadness and fear.

"Ever sense Dark Storm's discharge, Equestria has become more and more unsafe and unstable. And after the coup even more so" Celestia continued.

"And it is still far from going back to normal, with Dark Storm still on the loose. Over the years his acts of terror have devastated Equestria, and now his death toll stands at almost 1000!" Everypony nodded gently, knowing full well how many Dark Storm had killed.

Dark Storm had easily made himself no. 1 on Equestria's most wanted list, his crimes were without number and his bloodlust without end.

"But no more. His acts of terror must end!" Celestia finally finished.

Everypony nodded confidently and murmured their agreement.

Celestia turned to the High Command, "General Firebrand, what suggestions do you have for finding Dark Storm?"

Firebrand gave a sigh and looked up at Celestia, "We have one recommendation your majesty, but it will require your approval"

"What is your suggestion, General?" Celestia inquired curiously

"As you said Dark Storm has become too great a threat and he has to be brought to justice." Firebrand continued

"Yes" Came Celestia's reply

"Our suggestion is to send a small covert task force to hunt down Dark Storm and find him." Firebrand revealed

"And once they find him?" Luna injected

Firebrand turned to the other members of the High Command, all of them looking at each other.

"Our orders are Kill/Capture." General Miche replied.

The Princesses gave a quiet sigh and nodded in a slight reluctant agreement.

"Very well, you have permission general" Princess Celestia confirmed.

"Thank you your majesty" Replied Firebrand solemnly.

"Who are you planning on sending?" Celestia asked after a minute of silence.

"General Night Shadow has a suggestion" Replied Firebrand.

The Princesses all turned their heads to face the SC of the Lunar Shadow Task Force, especially Luna and Moonlight.

The General lifted his gaze up from the papers on the table in front of him, and looked at the four princesses. His eyes were calm and non-wavering, yet the concern for the safety of Equestria was still evident underneath his gaze.

"I suggest assigning Ghost Squad 6, to follow any leads on Dark Storm" came Night Shadow's cold and calm answer.

"They are the best covert operatives the High Command have, they are the ideal operators to send"

Said Night Shadow with confidence and finality in his voice. He received several nods from others around the table in agreement.

"Pardon me for asking Night Shadow, but if I'm to be honest isn't there perhaps somepony else that is even more suited for this kind of operation?" Celestia asked.

Luna looked curiously at her sister, as did Cadnace, Moonlight, Shining Armour and several of the High Command. All of them wondering who the Sun Princess was referring to.

However, Night Shadow, Firebrand, Miche and Jake all realized who the ruler of Equestria meant.

Firebrand sighed "We discussed about sending him, but we all decided against it" Firebrand explained

"Who did you decided against?!" Luna asked

"The one pony who can compete with Ghost Squad 6 and is the only other pony who could come close to rivalling Dark Storm" explained Princess Celestia and lowered her head slightly.

Finally Luna understood who it was they were talking about, she too lowered her head and stared blankly at the table.

However Princess Moonlight still didn't understand who it was they were referring to, "Who is it?!"

"Commander Aeon-Reaper" Celestia finally said, every other pony lowered their gaze at the mention of the Commander's name.

Princess Moonlight's eyes went wide when she heard Aeon's name being mentioned, her wings gave a tiny twitch.

Luna noticed this in the corner of her eye, and discreetly put a hoof on Moonlight's in order to keep her calm.

"Why did you decided not to send him, he is the best LSTF operative?" Celestia asked

"Because, he is needed elsewhere, along with the fact of his past with Dark Storm" replied Firebrand

Luna sat upright "Don't be ridiculous, surely you cannot think that Aeon has some connection to Dark Storm?!" Luna almost shouted, rather offended by a thought that one of her best operatives could possibly have any connection to Equestria's most wanted terrorist.

"No certainly not! It's just that we decided not to send him due to that we believe that sending him will add an unstable element to a delicate situation" Jake explained.

"Nonsense, his past experience and knowledge of Dark Storm makes him the ideal candidate and above all he is one of my best operatives!" Luna declared

"Unfortunately the High Command disagrees" Sighed Night Shadow with disappointment in his voice.

The Princess of the Night sighed and lowered her head again, Princess Moonlight turned to look at her mother with concerned eyes, and put a gentle hoof on hers. Luna looked up and turned to her daughter, she gave Moonlight a small smile, knowing of her concern about the commander.

Commander Aeon-Reaper, was indeed one of the best military operatives Equestria had, he was an extremely skilled soldier, a genius strategist and tactician, a brilliant scientist and engineer, an expert spy, but he was also a sociopath and a nihilist.

He had little to no regard for society's norms or ethics, hardly any morality, diminished empathy and he made no attempt to hide it or even soften his nature at all.

Yet despite his attitude, Equestria still needed him, and held him in high regard, due to his accomplishments and his loyalty to their land. So no matter how horrible he could get, he still served the royal state and defended it to his last breath.

Celestia sighed "Very well then, I understand. But I still would advise on having Aeon on stand-by in case Ghost Squad 6 require any assistance" Celestia stated

The High Command nodded their agreement, "Very well your majesty" replied Firebrand, with a hint of reluctance.

Celestia gave another sigh, and quickly looked around the room. It was a rather grand meeting room with windows of either side of it giving a clear view of the setting sun and the capitol city of Canterlot below.

The Bringer of the Day looked around the large circular table, at all the ponies before her; Apart from herself and the other Princesses, those present included: Commander General Firebrand, Filed Marshal Jake, Commander General Sky Cruncher, General Miche, General Saunter Hoof, Supreme Sky Marshal Silver Mane, Vice Sky Marshal Spangle, Lieutenant General Night Shadow, Major General Phyco and Major General Iron Flare among others.

The Goddess of the Sun looked up and took a deep breath.

"Very well, then General. You here by have permission to proceed." Celestia finally said Firebrand and the other generals nod in acceptance.

"Kibitz please record this" Celestia said, as she turned to her assistant, who brought out a fresh parchment and quill.

"I Princess Celestia of Equestria here by authorize Operation Hunter, to allow Ghost Squad 6 of the Lunar Shadow Task Force to hunt down and kill/capture Dark Storm." Celestia sated, with her most regal and authoritative posture and tone.

Once Kibitz was finished, he nodded to Celestia to indicate he was finished. Celestia nodded back, then turned to her sister.

"Luna, you will have to authorize this as well" Celestia said, "It is your unit after all" Celestia continued

Luna sighed "Fine" Luna sat up straight and cleared her throat, as the record keeper got ready to record what the Night Princess would say.

"I Princess Luna of Equestria authorized Operation Hunter, to allow Ghost Squad 6 of the Lunar Shadow Task Force to hunt down and kill/capture Dark Storm. Lieutenant General Night Shadow hereby has operational control, and Commander Aeon-Reaper is to be put on Stand-by, in case Ghost Squad 6 require assistance"

Kibitz finished recording what Luna had said and gave a final nod when he had finished.

"Thank you, your majesties, we shall initiate Operations Hunter immediately, and Commander Aeon shall be informed of our decision" Replied Firebrand, whilst gathering some of the papers in front of him.

"Thank you General" Replied Celestia and Luna at the same time. The older sister took another glance around the room and noticed that the sun had almost set.

"Very well then, mares and gentlecolts, I think we have decided on what course of action to take. Ghost Squad 6 is to be assigned to track down Dark Storm." Celestia said definitively

"Yes your majesty!" came the reply from the High Command

"I also want all Equestrian intelligence units keeping an eye out for Dark Storm." Celestia continued

"Of course your majesty!" Replied Iron Flare and Black Hawk

"Good, then I believe that this meeting can end. Thank you all for attending, and be safe my ponies" Finished Celestia as she stood up, followed by her fellow princesses and Shining Armour.

"Of course your majesty!" Replied everypony apart from the Princesses, as they stood up and prepared to leave.

All the members of the High Command were the first ones out, knowing they had a lot to do and headed back to the Equestrian Military HQ.

Meanwhile the Princesses stayed in the meeting room, thinking over what had been discussed at the meeting.

Celestia gave a deep sigh, and looked up at Cadance and Shining Armour, Cadance looked back at her aunt.

"You two may go, I know the two of you are need in the Crystal Empire" Celestia said to the couple.

"Very well, but are you sure you don't need any help here around Canterlot?" Cadance wondered

"No, we'll be fine" Replied Luna

"Really, are you sure your majesty?" inquired Shining Armour, wanting to be sure, that they were alright with them heading back to the Crystal Empire.

"I'm sure, go be with you ponies, we'll be alright" Said Celestia with a small smile.

"Very well, good luck Celestia" Cadance wished and gave her aunt a hug. Celestia returned the hug, and held her dear niece in her hooves.

"Good luck to you too, my dear Cadance" Celestia wished. Celestia then broke the hug and gently stroked her niece's cheek.

Cadance whipped some tears out of her eyes, and smiled at her aunt, then turned to her husband.

"Let's go Shining Armour" Said Cadance, with a sad and tired voice, as she began to walk towards the door.

"Of course my dear" replied Shining Armour and walked next to his wife as the two left the room, to head to the train station.

That left the three remaining princesses alone in the grand meeting room.

"Well…" Luna decided to break the silence. "I think I best be off, I need to go over a few things with Night Shadow and Moonlight" Said the Night Princess, as she turned to looked at her adopted daughter, who was standing silently behind her. It was clear that she was in deep thought.

"Of course my sister. I have things to be done as well" Replied the elder alicorn. Celestia hugged her little sister close.

"Take care of yourself my dear sister" Celestia whispered to her younger sibling.

"I shall, and you too my dear sister" Luna replied, as she nuzzled into her older sister's embrace.

Celestia nuzzled back, then broke the embrace.

Once the two elder alicorns broke away, Celestia turned too looked at her other adopted niece.

"And you take care of yourself to Moonlight" Celestia said and walked closer to the youngest alicorn.

Moonlight was dragged out of her train of thoughts by her aunt's voice.

"Hhhmmmm? Oh, of course I will aunt Celestia" replied Moonlight, apparently still in a slight daze. Celestia smiled softly at her sister's faithful student, having some idea as what she was thinking about.

"Hhhhmmm" Murmured Celestia. She embraced Moonlight in a warm hug, and held her close. Moonlight returned the hug and nuzzled into her aunt's chest. Celestia smiled gently and gave Moonlight a small kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful my dear Moonlight" Celestia whispered to her.

"I will, Celestia, I will" Replied Moonlight.

The two alicorns split apart, Moonlight remained silent and Celestia took a deep breath and turned back to her sister, giving her a small smile, but her eyes betrayed her. Luna clearly saw that she was worried.

Luna smiled and placed a hoof on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry sister, we'll make it through this" Luna said with confidence, and a warm smile.

Celestia couldn't help but smile in return, her sister always made her smile.

"Thank you Luna"

"You're welcome Celestia" replied Luna, then turned back to her daughter, who was staring blankly out the window, in deep thought.

"Come, my dear Moonlight, we best go, we have work to do" Luna called to her student and daughter.

Moonlight snapped back to reality, and looked at her teacher.

"Of course, mother" she replied and began walking towards her and the door.

Luna nodded and started to lead the way out of the meeting room, but before they left, she turned back to look at her sister one last time.

Celestia smiled at them, but again her eye revealed her true feelings, they were all scared and nervous, not knowing what the future would bring, but they tried to make it the best.

Luna and Moonlight quickly returned the smile, then left the room, leaving the Sun Princess alone as she walked over to the windows overlooking Canterlot. It was early dusk now and soon night would fall, the last rays of the sun were cast out over the sky, giving it a slight melancholy feeling.

Celestia gave a deep sigh, and looked out over her land, wondering what would become of it? Where would this road that they had started down lead to?

Only time would tell.

Celestia looked out over the sky and the land, and said in a low, yet clear voice. "So it begins."

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
